sonicwbiifandomcom-20200216-history
The Return of Count Yorga
| runtime = 97 minutes | language = English | country = United States | budget = | gross = }} The Return of Count Yorga (originally titled Yorga Returns) is a 1971 American vampire horror film directed by Bob Kelljan and starring Robert Quarry. It is the sequel to the 1970 film Count Yorga, Vampire. The story features Quarry returning as the infamous vampire Count Yorga, along with his servant Brudah, both of whom have been revived by the supernatural Santa Ana winds. Actor Roger Perry, who had a lead role in the first film, appears again but as a different character. Plot Cynthia Nelson (Mariette Hartley), a teacher at the local orphanage, talks with a pastor while watching the sun set before getting ready for a fundraising costume party. Cynthia mentions the "Santa Ana winds" which the pastor states are an evil omen. One of the orphans, Tommy, wanders into the nearby cemetery where he faintly hears a voice ordering "Rise, rise; it is time." Tommy initially dismisses it, but as he stops to rest, vampire women rise from their graves. Seeing this, Tommy tries to escape the cemetery only to run into the clutches of Count Yorga, who is waiting for them. Sometime later, Yorga goes to the orphanage during their costume party and fund raiser. Biting one of the pretty guests, Mitzi, outside the event room before going inside and introducing himself to those present, among which is Cynthia whom he becomes infatuated with. When a weakened Mitzi stumbles into the room, he leaves as the others are attending to her. That night, he returns to his manor and a makeshift throne room overlooking several coffins, greeted by Brudda, Yorga's hulking facially disfigured valet, and the female vampires from earlier ready to do his bidding. Yorga sends the undead women to Cynthia's house, using mind-control to get Cynthia's family (along with Tommy, who was sleeping over) into the living room before his brides break in and attack them. The family is quickly overrun with Cynthia's mother, father and sister, Ellen, fed upon by the undead horde. Tommy is untouched, showcasing he is under Yorga's power while Cynthia herself is subdued, but unharmed and carried by the brides to Yorga's residence where she awakens. Due to Yorga's hypnotic suggestions, she has no memory of the attack. Yorga tells Cynthia that there was a car accident and she was left in his care by her family. He tries to charm the young woman into willingly becoming his bride, though he is warned by his live-in witch that Cynthia will bring his end if he does not kill her or turn her into a vampire soon. The next morning, Jennifer, the Nelsons' mute maid, finds the massacre scene and calls the police. However as she does, Brudda drags the corpses of Cynthia's mother and father to a quicksand pit on Yorga's property, disposing of the physical evidence. By the time the police arrive though, all of the evidence has been mysteriously cleared away, and Tommy claims that nothing has happened. Despite the confusion, David Baldwin, Cynthia's fiancé, is suspicious about the Nelsons' disappearance. Meanwhile, memories of the attack on her family slowly start to resurface in Cynthia's mind as she stays within Yorga's manor. Jennifer, suspicious about Tommy's involvement with the Nelson's disappearance and his visits to Yorga's mansion, loses her patience and slaps Tommy who stares at her in a vengeful manner. Meanwhile, Yorga goes to claim Mitzi, killing her boyfriend near their boat house before feeding on her once more, this time finishing draining her completely and adding her to his vampiric harem. Hours later, Ellen's fiancé Jason is lured to Yorga's mansion by Tommy, on the claim that he found Ellen. Once at the mansion, Tommy disappears, while Jason is reunited with Ellen who has clearly been made into a vampire by Yorga. As she mocks him for "not loving her anymore" and soon starts laughing cruelly at him when he sense something wrong, her fellow brides attack Jason from behind. Jason breaks free, only to run into Count Yorga, who chases Jason down a hall and strangles him. Bruddah tosses Jason's body into the throne/coffin room for the brides, including Ellen and newly vampiric Mitzi, to feed upon. That evening, Reverend Thomas phones Jennifer, but it is revealed she lies dead on her bed with a large knife sticking out of her chest. From her window, Tommy can be seen walking away from the house. After Thomas learns (off camera) of Jennifer's death, David is sure he is correct about the Count's true nature and manages to convince Reverend Thomas and investigating police detectives Lt. Madden and Sgt. O'Connor (Craig T. Nelson) to join him in a rescue-mission at Yorga's mansion. Reverend Thomas is sent to distract Yorga while Baldwin, Madden and O'Connor sneak in to search the manor, armed with sticks they can cross and hold up to ward off the vampires. Meanwhile the pastor falls for Yorga's charms and reveals the others' suspicions that he is a vampire, alerting Yorga of danger. Thomas is tricked into walking into the quicksand pit and promptly sinks to his death. Yorga returns to the manor, awakens his brides and unleashes them through the household as he psychically calls Cynthia to him. Baldwin splits from the detectives to expand the room-by-room search, and upon opening one door discovers Jason's corpse, covered in bloody bite marks with an IV draining remaining blood from his neck into a glass-bottle on the floor beneath him. Later, Baldwin finally finds the half-mind-controlled Cynthia and attempts to escape; however, he is nearly beaten by Brudda. Falling into a suit of armor, Baldwin grabs a metal mace and knocks Brudda out with a violent blow to the face. Meanwhile Madden and O'Connor (disbelieving the idea of vampires up to this point) are now believers on the run from Yorga's vampire brides. The detectives attempt to shoot them point blank, but their bullets prove ineffective against the undead. In the midst of the their escape, they encounter Brudda and managed to shoot him to death. Eventually O'Connor is separated in the brides' throne/coffin room by a shutter and immediately bitten by the witch (also a vampire) as Madden helplessly listens to O'Connor's death-screams. Madden tries to find a way to him, but lured in by a voice from the shadows (thinking it is Baldwin) and killed by Tommy who stabs him in the same way he murdered Jennifer. Baldwin and Cynthia are the only ones left alive, with Yorga supernaturally mocking Baldwin throughout the estate. However, Yorga seals their exit routes while his brides slowly close in on the two. They duck into a darken hallway, but when Baldwin turns on the lights, he finds himself confronted by all the brides (including Ellen and Mitzi) with Yorga behind them who calls Cynthia over to his side. Yorga takes her away preparing to transform her into a new bride, while leaving his army of brides to finish off Baldwin. Baldwin somehow escapes the brides and gives pursuit (along the way, grabbing an iron battle-axe from a wall), chasing the two up to the balcony. The two men fight, with Yorga gaining the advantage. Just as he is about to kill Baldwin via choking, Cynthia's memories of the brides killing her family resurfaces, causing her to realize Yorga was responsible for their deaths. She strikes Yorga in the chest with Baldwin's battle-axe. With Yorga stunned by the action, Baldwin uses the moment to throw Yorga off the balcony, killing him. Cynthia hugs Baldwin, believing the ordeal over. However, she notices something wrong and pulls away. To her horror, she sees that Baldwin has suddenly transformed into a vampire, having apparently not escaped from the brides unscathed. Cynthia tries to run from him, but Baldwin pulls her back, biting her. The last shot of the movie is Tommy playing with his ball in front of the orphanage accompanied by a haunting rendition of the song the children sang at the beginning of the film. Though Yorga is dead, his evil lives on as those who know of him are either dead or turned into vampires and will carry out his curse. The film ends with the ominous implication that Cynthia has joined them and the surviving vampires are resting within the manor, where they will proceed to spread the vampirisim to the unwitting orphanage and soon to the rest of the town. Cast *Robert Quarry as Count Yorga *Mariette Hartley as Cynthia Nelson *Roger Perry as Dr. David Baldwin *Yvonne Wilder as Jennifer Nelson *George Macready as Prof. Rightstat *Rudy De Luca as Lt. Madden *Edward Walsh as Brudda *Craig T. Nelson as Sgt. O'Connor *Tom Toner as Rev. Thomas Westwood *Walter Brooke as Bill Nelson *David Lampson as Jason *Helen Baron as Mrs. Liza Nelson *Karen Ericson as Ellen Nelson *Jesse Welles as Mitzi Carthay Production In one scene, Yorga is seen watching a Spanish-language version of The Vampire Lovers on his television. Planned sequel A third Yorga film, which would have featured a broken Count Yorga living in Los Angeles's sewers and creating an army of undead street people, never materialised. Though Count Yorga is referred to as "the Deathmaster" in publicity for this film, a later film called The Deathmaster, also starring Robert Quarry as a vampire, has no relation to the Count Yorga series. Release The film was released theatrically in the US by American International Pictures in 1971. The film was released on VHS home video (full screen format) in 1993 by Orion Home Video, which once held home video distribution rights to many titles in the American International Pictures catalogue. The film was given a second VHS release by MGM Home Entertainment in September 2000. It was later released on DVD by MGM in 2005 as part of their Midnite Movies series. The disc was a double feature release, pairing the film alongside Count Yorga, Vampire. When CBS ran the movie in the 1970s, on their "Friday Night Late Movie", the on-screen title was Yorga Returns. See also * List of American films of 1971 References External links * Category:1971 films Category:American films Category:1971 horror films Category:1970s comedy horror films Category:Vampires in film Category:American International Pictures films